


Heavy thoughts

by SmolSushiCat



Category: Durarara
Genre: Angst, Cuts, Depressed Izaya, Help, Poor Izaya, Self Harm, Suicide, Why can't my gay sons just be happy, Why do I do this to my baby, i should be asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSushiCat/pseuds/SmolSushiCat
Summary: Izaya has been depressed for a long time but what will happen when Shizuo witness something along the raven's wrist?





	Heavy thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shitty grammar. This is kinda rushed and I have no idea if I'll keep writing on it. Anyways have a little vent.

The informant thought as he walked around in ikebukuro. Went from alley to alley for a long while until he finally stopped.

He observed the chat room in the dollars while just standing there, leaning against the wall in the alley. He for some reason took a glance down his wrist that was visible from the fluff of the sleeve. Putting down his phone he inspected the cuts. They were deep. 

"Not deep enough" he thought disappointed. He started to roll up his sleeves at more scars stretched along on his arms. Both thick and thin scars were all over his arms.  
"Pathetic" The informant frowned and rolled down his sleeves and as he was going to walk away from the alley he heard a voice from some blocks away. 

"Izaaaayaaa-kuuuun!" 

The crow turned around to see the blonde brute. Shizuo Heiwajima.  
Shizuo held in a street sign and walked angrily towards him.  
Izaya tried to smile and slowly turned around to walk away. He didn't have the urge to run. He was tired. He didn't care if Shizuo-Chan catched him and started to beat him up. Shizuo-Chan could kill him already.  
So Izaya slowly started to walk and of course Shizuo was faster. The informant jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stopped and felt the panic build in his head. 

"Izaya..." The blonde said with a more serious tone and not an angry and playful one. Tho Izaya didn't do anything, he just stood there. 

"How are you feeling?..." The brute said almost worried and Izaya looked at him quickly and mumbled "I'm fine Shizuo-Chan...."  
Of course the brute realized something was very wrong and turned the small raven towards him wich made Izaya look the blonde in the eyes. 

"What's wrong Izaya?..." He said while they both looked at each other. Izaya started to slowly scratch his arms, or rather scratch his scars making them bleed heavily.  
The pain made Izaya realize what he was doing and looked down and so did the brute. Izaya quickly tried to hide his bleeding arm but Shizuo was fast enough to see and grabbed it. 

"Izaya?!" He said and pulled up the informant's sleeve and eyed all the deep scars within his wrist and up to his arms.  
"What the hell!?" He yelled worried and Izaya tried to yank the arm away but couldn't because of the blonde's strength. They both stood there without saying anything until Izaya tried to yank his arm away and Shizuo leg it go. He quickly pulled down his sleeve and turned around.  
"Maybe another day Shizuo-Chan" Izaya said and gave him a stupid smile. Clearly fake. 

The brute didn't know what to do unless standing there, watching the raven walk away. He just saw something he shouldn't have. Something very personal to the flea. Shizuo knew that he wasn't the one to talk with Izaya. But he couldn't forget about it that easily. He had to do something. But what?


End file.
